


Make the Season Bright

by spocks-butt (tracedepas)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracedepas/pseuds/spocks-butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Raleigh Christmas drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> these are pointless, fluffy drabbles with no plot whatsoever  
> It's just chuck and raleigh being cute

They never really talk about doing Christmas. They both know it’s coming up, the weather getting colder, obnoxious music coming on the radio. But they don't really discuss doing anything different for the holiday season, which is why Chuck is so thrown when he comes home and there’s a Christmas tree set up in the den and Raleigh’s making fucking gingerbread cookies.

“What’s all this?” Chuck asks, shrugging off his coat.

“What’s what?”

“The giant tree in the middle of the room.”

“You’ve never seen a Christmas tree before?” Raleigh asks, the corners of his mouths quirking up.

“I’ve seen a Christmas tree before,” Chuck replies, rolling his eyes. “I was just wondering what it was doing in here.”

“I thought we needed some Christmas cheer. Mako came over today and helped me put it up.”

“Oh.”

Raleigh looks up at him, his expression suddenly unsure. “You don’t mind do you? Because if you do-“

“No, of course not. It’s just we never really did Christmas, you know, after my mom died. A Shatterdome isn't really the cheeriest place..."

“I should have asked. I’m sorry-“

“No Raleigh,” Chuck hurries to assure him, walking over to the kitchen and wrapping his arms around his waist. “I promise, it’s fine. More than fine. It’ll be nice to have a proper  
Christmas. With you”

Raleigh’s smile is soft and warm and Chuck could stay in that moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title comes from the christmas carol "Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire"


	2. Dancing Around the Christmas Tree...

Chuck is glad to be home and out of the cold San Francisco wind. Raleigh laughed at him when he complained about the cold, but it was much colder than it ever got in Sydney. Raleigh’s sense of cold was messed up after living in fucking Alaska.

Soft music is playing and he walks in to see Mako and Raleigh dancing. 

He can’t supress his smile, watching the two of the twirling around the room. They stumble, both of them giggling, which is when Chuck notices the almost empty glasses of eggnog  
on the table. They’re obviously both a bit tipsy, which Chuck thinks is adorable (though he’ll deny it if ever asked).

“How much eggnog have you two had?” Chuck asks, alerting them to his presence.

“Chuck!” Raleigh exclaims, rushing over to him. “Dance with me!”

Mako is laughing as Raleigh takes Chuck’s hands in his, placing one at his shoulder and the other at his waist.

They dance around the room, Mako sipping from her glass and giggling when they stumble.

“Okay Rals, enough dancing for now,” Chuck insists when his stomach starts to rumble. “Did you and Mako cook anything today?”

“We were going to, but we found a recipe for eggnog and we got sidetracked,” Raleigh explains, blushing just a bit.

“We’ll order a pizza!” Mako exclaims, delighted. 

Chuck agrees and orders two pizzas, making sure to get one with anchovies for Raleigh (he might love the man but he couldn’t understand his love for fish on his pizza)

When he returns to the sitting room, Raleigh is pouring himself a fresh glass of eggnog. 

“I think that’s enough for now Raleigh,” Chuck says, taking the glass from him.

“Please?” he asks, bringing out the puppy dog eyes.

But Chuck lived with Max for years, he can handle Raleigh. “At least not until you get some food in you.”

Raleigh looks like he’s going to protest further but at that moment Mako squeals.

“You are both standing under the mistletoe!”

Chuck looks up and sure enough there’s a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Raleigh cups his face with both hands, bringing Chuck’s mouth to his. The kiss is long and slow, and when they finally pull apart Chuck is flushed and breathless. Which is when Raleigh snatches the glass from his hand and runs into the other room.

Of course Chuck has no option but to chase after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many chapters this will have, I'll probably just update it when I feel like writing another drabble or if people actually like it so


	3. Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“Humans were not meant to strap blades to their feet and walk on ice!" Chuck insisted."

Raleigh looped his arm through Chuck’s, biting back a smile at his disgruntled expression.

“You’ll love it,” Raleigh promised as they walked through the park.

“I’m pretty sure I won’t,” Chuck said stubbornly.

“It’s fun! You need balance and concentration-“

“Humans were not meant to strap blades to their feet and walk on ice!" Chuck insisted.

“It’s more gliding than walking-“

“I hate you.”

“Nope, you love me, that’s why you’re doing this,” Raleigh said, his voice singsong.

“You’re going to have to make this up to me,” Chuck grumbled.

“You’ll love it,” Raleigh repeated.

When they got to the rink, they both laced up, Raleigh suppressing a smile as Chuck swore under his breath.

Once he was ready, he looked over to Chuck who was looking out at the ice with trepidation. “I don’t know Raleigh…”

“Trust me,” Raleigh said.

Chuck looked over to him. “Okay, let’s do this.”

They hobbled to the edge of the ice, and Raleigh walked onto the ice, careful to keep from falling. If he fell, he was pretty sure he would never get Chuck out onto the ice.

Raleigh turned to Chuck, holding out his hands. Chuck grasped them tightly, stepping out onto the ice.

“If I die doing this I am going to come back and haunt you,” Chuck threatened, his eyes glued to his skates.

“You’re doing great,” Raleigh encouraged. “Slowly slide one of your feet forward.”

Chuck followed his instructions, and soon he was slowly making his way around the rink.

“This isn’t so bad,” Raleigh said with a bright smile.

“You’re doing this just so you can see me fall on my ass.”

Raleigh gasped. “I am scandalized. I would never, ever do something like that. I am quite fond of your ass.”

Chuck laughed, reaching out to shove him. Unfortunately, shoving Raleigh caused him to lose his balance and started to fall, his arms windmilling to try and grab a hold of something. Raleigh gasped, extending his arm to help, but he was too late, Chuck had fallen.

Chuck was glaring at him as he laughed, his delighted gales of laughter only growing harder as Chuck tried, and failed, to stand up.

“I hate you,” Chuck growled, his eyes narrowed. “I despise you. I absolutely loathe you.”

“I’m sorry,” Raleigh gasped, getting his laughter under control. “But you should have seen yourself.”

“Just help me up,” Chuck snapped.

Raleigh extended his arm, but instead of moving get up, Chuck tugged down. Hard.

Raleigh went sprawling onto the ice, landing beside Chuck, who was now laughing.

“I guess it’s only fair,” Raleigh shrugged, leaning in to steal a kiss. Their lips were chapped and dry and his cheeks were stinging but the kiss was perfect.


	4. Thy Candles Shine so Brightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Raleigh is a Christmas monster (according to Chuck)

Chuck had the patience of a saint. Okay, no he didn’t, but he did have some patience, which was evident because he hadn’t strangled either Mako or Raleigh while they decorated Mako’s apartment. Raleigh had already turned their apartment into Santa’s Village and he had moved onto his next target.

"Is this even necessary?" Chuck asked for the fifth time, carefully looping a hook onto an ornament.

"Putting hooks on the ornaments is just as important as putting them on the tree," Raleigh placated, plucking the bauble from his hand with a kiss.

"I’m an adult Raleigh, I can decorate a bloody tree."

Raleigh looked pointedly at the pile of broken ornaments. “Are you sure about that?”

Chuck rolled his eyes, though he did put a hook on another ornament, this time giving it to Mako. 

"You’re a Christmas monster," Chuck said, glaring at the older man.

"Leaving cheer and garlands in his wake?" Mako said with a twitch of her lips.

"Misery," Chuck said dramatically. "Misery and the broken dreams of a poor lad who only wished to decorate a tree."

Raleigh barked out a laugh. “I had to drag you here in the first place.” At Chuck’s stubborn silence he sighed. “Fine, you can help put the ornaments on the tree.”

Chuck high fived Mako in victory, taking an ornament to hang in the perfect spot that would be better than any ornament Raleigh hung ever in his life.

It wasn’t his fault that it slipped through his fingers!


	5. Underneath the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Mako and Chuck decide to make the Shatterdome more festive and Raleigh falls prey to Mako's matchmaking.
> 
> inspired by a prompt from [tumblr](http://spocks-butt.tumblr.com/post/68114824641/how-about-christmas-as-the-shatterdome-in-which)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an AU where that the events of the movie fall into the days building up to the Christmas instead of during the summer.

The first sign that alerts Raleigh to the fact that something is wrong is Max running across his path. Max is a fixture at the Shatterdome, so the little dog getting underfoot is no surprise. No, it’s the fact that he’s wearing little reindeer antlers that has Raleigh doing a double take. Sure enough the bulldog is wearing antlers.

He shakes it off, walking down the hall to the cafeteria where he plan to meet Mako for lunch. Except she’s not there.

"Have you seen Mako?" he asks Tendo, who’s digging into his own lunch. He’s also wearing a Santa hat. Raleigh chooses not to question that last fact.

"Last I saw her she was on the floor," he replies.

"Thanks man."

Raleigh’s goes off again in search of his copilot. As he approaches the Jaegers, he can hear Mako’s laughter. The sight that meets him stops him in his tracks.

Striker Eureka has Christmas garlands on it. 

Not on all of it mind you, just strung up between it’s two legs, but it’s still a sight to be seen. 

Mako and Chuck are both sitting on the floor, leaning against the Jaeger with cartons of eggnog beside them.

"Raleigh," Mako exclaimed, attempting to stand. "It’s Christmas!"

"I’m pretty sure there’s still a week to go Mako," Raleigh says carefully.

Mako turns to Chuck, her eyes wide. “There’s still a week to go Chuck!”

Chuck laughs, “I heard Mako.”

"You two looks like you’re having fun," Raleigh says with a smile.

"Getting into the spirit is all," Chuck says, shrugging.

"Striker sure looks festive."

"Isn’t she pretty?" Mako coos.

"Beautiful," Chuck agrees, standing up.

"Was it only Mako’s eggnog that was spiked?" Raleigh asks drily.

"Nah, both of ours were, I can just hold my drink better," Chuck smirks.

"Raleigh!" Mako calls him over to where she is standing. "You can thank me later." 

She shoves him towards Chuck, both of them stumbling. The two men turn to glare at Mako.

"What was that for?"

"Mistletoe," she grins, pointing up.

Sure enough attached to the garland is a sprig of mistletoe and both Chuck and Raleigh are standing under it.

Raleigh turn to Chuck who is bright red. “She’s not going to let us get out of this is she?”

"Nope," Chuck agrees. 

Raleigh shrugs and bends over, covering Chuck’s mouth with his in a soft kiss. It’s short and chaste, and when Raleigh pulls away he can feel his cheeks flushing.

"Alright," Raleigh says, clearing his throat. "I better get her back to her room."

Chuck nods, his eyes darting around the room, anywhere but on Raleigh.

As Raleigh half drags half carries Mako to her room, he can’t help but remember the feel of Chuck’s lips on his.


End file.
